31 de Octubre
by Okami Moony
Summary: "L buscó su mirada con ojos cansados y, después de un largo suspiro de derrota, por fin lo confesó: Oigo las campanas, Watari". Feliz Cumpleaños, L


**Este fic le tenía escrito desde hace 2 semanas, pero quería subirlo en su día correspondiente, por supuesto :) Espero que os guste!**

**Y no se me puede olvidar algo muy importante... ¡Felicidades, L! ^_^**

* * *

_-31 de Octubre del 2004-_

Watari quería que, aunque fuese sólo por un momento, L dejase de ser el detective para ser simplemente el chico veinteañero que era. Siempre había estado tan volcado en las investigaciones que, desde hacía muchos años, había dejado de darle la más mínima importancia a ese día.

La mente de Watari vagó años atrás, cuando L no era más que un crío que se volvía loco al llegar el 31 de Octubre; y es que ese día podía atiborrarse de dulces aprovechando la doble ocasión de ser Halloween y su cumpleaños. Lo que más recordaba Watari de esos años eran las frases que le repitió tantas veces al niño de pelo azabache que al final dejaron de tener sentido: _Siéntate bien. No te muerdas las uñas y sácate el dedo de la boca. Cómete las verduras. No comas con las manos. ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en la boca ese terrón de azúcar así tal cual! Sé que pareces estar en guerra con el calzado, pero al menos ponte calcetines. _L sólo obedecía a esas órdenes durante un periodo de tiempo mínimo. Por ejemplo, las verduras duraban en su boca el tiempo suficiente para que, en un momento de distracción de Watari, las pudiese escupir. Comía azúcar a escondidas y no podía permanecer sentado como una persona normal más de diez segundos. Y ante lo de los calcetines el niño parecía hacerse el sordo: él no pasaría por ahí, ni mucho menos. _¡Con lo a gusto que estoy descalzo!_, solía decir.

El anciano sonrió con nostalgia. Para su sorpresa, L no había cambiado nada. Seguía haciendo todas esas extravagancias a pesar del esfuerzo que el mayordomo puso en intentar quitárselas. Pero no importaba todo lo que el niño le hubiese hecho sudar: él siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de L.

Para el detective, ese día no era más importante que cualquiera de los otros 364.

Pero ese año fue diferente, y el chico se dirigió despacio y cabizbajo a la sala de ordenadores en la que estaba su fiel mayordomo. No fue precisamente por ser su cumpleaños (es posible que ni siquiera hubiese reparado en ese detalle), si no por otro motivo. L, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo; y así se lo dijo a Watari cuando pensó que reventaría si no lo decía en voz alta. _Estoy asustado. _Y el anciano pudo ver en sus ojos negros, normalmente fríos e impenetrables, que era verdad. Entonces, de forma paternal, escuchó todo lo que L necesitaba contar: El caso Kira se le estaba escapando de las manos. La gente seguía muriendo por _su_ culpa, o así lo expresó el detective. Y cuando por fin creyó tener a los dos asesinos, toda su teoría se derrumbó de la misma forma que lo hacen sus terrones de azúcar cuando los apila.

Pero eso no era lo que más le inquietaba. Era otra cosa que parecía reacio a contar, como si le produjese vergüenza. Watari esperó pacientemente, sin querer presionarle. Entonces L buscó su mirada con ojos cansados y, después de un largo suspiro de derrota, por fin lo confesó: _Oigo las campanas, Watari._

El chico sólo tenía un vago recuerdo relacionado con el tañido de unas campanas: Un día de invierno frío, típico de Londres. En la entrada de un edificio, rodeado de verjas de seguridad, se encontraba él mismo con apenas ocho años y, cogiéndole tiernamente de la mano, un hombre al que L había conocido hacía pocos días atrás. _Me llamo Wammy_. Aquel hombre le estaba enseñando su nuevo hogar tras haber quedado huérfano. _Aquí estarás bien, podrás jugar con otros niños y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites._  
En aquella ocasión, las campanas de alguna iglesia cercana le anunciaron a él una nueva vida, a la vez que anunciaban al mundo el comienzo de una leyenda.

Sin embargo, aquel 31 de Octubre el tañido le intranquilizaba, como si estuviese intentando comunicarle algo que L captó enseguida: podía ser que la leyenda estuviese llegando a su fin.

Le contó sus cavilaciones a Watari, sincerándose con él en todo lo que se le ocurría. Le confesó que temía por la vida de ambos y que lo último que quería era que él también muriese por su culpa. El mayordomo rechazó de inmediato la idea de abandonar que estaba oculta en las palabras de L. _Porque_ _yo siempre he confiado en ti._  
El detective se quedó callado, con el pulgar en la boca y con ojos casi tristes.

Pero Watari no quería por nada del mundo que otro 31 de Octubre pasase desapercibido, y menos en esos momentos. L le necesitaba más que nunca, y ambos lo sabían. Por eso, tras abandonar la sala unos instantes, reapareció por la puerta con una tarta enorme de nata y fresas con un "Felicidades" escrito con crema. Los ojos del detective se iluminaron de gula y, sobre todo, de emoción. _Felicidades, L_. Watari le apretó afectuosamente el hombro con una mano.

La mente del joven, justo en el momento en el que daba de corazón las gracias a un sonriente Watari, dejó de lado todo los pensamientos que le llevaban atormentando desde que se hizo público que existía un tal Kira.

L sintió una felicidad que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sonrió nostálgico y alegre mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de tarta. Y se sintió preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa que se le viniese encima. _Sí, todo saldrá bien._

* * *

**Y pensar que tan solo 5 días después murió... ;_;  
Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte o cualquier otra cosa serán bien recibidos en forma de review ;)**


End file.
